


Thank Deeks

by whiteraven1606



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, Undercover As Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 21:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/pseuds/whiteraven1606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta'd by Nightshadow_t2 (her LJ username) who was lovely about my worrying. Anything still messed up would be completely my fault. I tried to give Beautifulside as much of what was asked for in the NCIS:LA section of her Yuletide letter. Didn't manage any smut, but there's her wished for cliche along with some humor and a dash of angst.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Thank Deeks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beautifulside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulside/gifts).



> Beta'd by Nightshadow_t2 (her LJ username) who was lovely about my worrying. Anything still messed up would be completely my fault. I tried to give Beautifulside as much of what was asked for in the NCIS:LA section of her Yuletide letter. Didn't manage any smut, but there's her wished for cliche along with some humor and a dash of angst.

Sam always knew it was going to be bad news when Kensi turned _that_ stricken expression towards them. Sam leaned against the edge of the table to listen as G tried to reassure Kensi that they'd find Deeks. Again. Sam mentally sighed as he turned so he could watch Hetty from the corner of his eye as G went over Kensi's missed meet with Deeks that was supposed to have happened over two hours ago.

"You know how he is." Kensi tucked her hair back behind her ear. "I expected him to show up in some elaborate disguise and try to get dirt all over the floorboards of my car."

Sam nodded because Deeks did like riling Kensi up when he got the chance. G glanced at him and back to Kensi. Sam wondered how much more G knew about Deeks than he or Kensi did.

"He could have forgotten." Sam said it because it needed to be said. He was sure Deeks hadn't forgotten which meant something had gone wrong. Sam stared back as Kensi glared at him.

Hetty clapped her hands. "Enough. Mr. Deeks will forgive us if he doesn't actually need help." She turned and looked up where Eric was eavesdropping from the upper railing. "Eric."

He straightened up. "I'll find everything I can on his current assignment." He hurried away.

Sam waited for G to disappear towards the firing range before following. He let the door slip shut behind him as G fiddled with the paper target in front of him. "We'll find him."

G nodded. "Yes. I'd just prefer it to be alive." He stilled and took a deep breathe. "Sam, I know you don't really like him..."

Sam frowned. "I like Deeks fine, G. He babbles a lot, but he's a good agent. And he doesn't flinch too much when you shoot at him."

G eyed him over his shoulder and sent the paper target down range. "I don't shoot at Deeks."

"Uh huh." Sam moved to put up a target of his own. This was G's way of worrying and until they had something to go on.

****

Sam tried not to frown as Eric explained what he'd found. It could only happen to Deeks. "So, what you're saying is that this arms dealer, Mortsen, is using a gay-friendly resort as cover for his operations."

G raised his eyebrows. "Makes sense. Mortsen can have as many men as he wants to act as lookouts and guards and no one notices them since nearly everyone there is male."

Kensi pointed at the layout of the resort. "There's several places they could be storing the shipments. Deliveries in and out." She touched the screen and pulled the image bigger. "We're going to have to go in and look."

"Ahhh. There's a problem with that." Eric tapped on his keyboard and brought up another set of images. "There's no way I can get you on the staff. They vet everyone and there's a waiting list to be hired."

Sam knew where this was going before Hetty even opened her mouth so he watched G as Hetty suggested they go in as a couple. G didn't even blink. He just turned and asked Eric to get them everything they could on the operation and start narrowing places that Deeks could be in the sprawling resort.

Hetty stopped them as he and G started for the door. "The LAPD do not consider Deeks to be missing. You will do everything you can not to break his cover unless absolutely necessary."

****

"I don't care who asked who out, G." Sam forced himself not to press on the accelerator any harder. They did not need pulled over for speeding, no matter how annoying G was trying to be.

"A good cover is thoroughly thought out, Sam."

"True. I still don't see how it matters which of us asked the other out."

G grinned. "It sets the whole tone of the relationship, Sam." He turned to look out his side window. "Being the one asking makes that person the more assertive one." G turned back towards him. "The braver one." Then G smiled. "The guy of the couple."

"Trust me, G, you are the girl in this relationship." Sam slowed as he entered the parking lot.

G kept right on smiling. "I'm the girl? I don't think so, Sam. I'm not the one who always worries about how they look."

Sam rolled his eyes and ignored the rest of G's ribbing as he parked. They pulled luggage from the trunk and headed inside.

****

"You grabbed my ass, G."

G shrugged and started checking the room. "The desk clerk needed convincing we're a couple."

"Uh huh." Sam helped G check and when they were done, Sam settled at the small table and spread out their map. "How many did you count in the lobby?"

"At least five. Two more in the hallway between the lobby and here." G pointed to the pool area. "Eric thinks Mortsen spends time beside the pool so I'd think he'd have rooms along here that he was using to meet clients."

Sam nodded. "You can check along there and I'll wander through the storage areas."

G raised his eyebrows. "We're supposed to be a couple, Sam."

"What, we're codependent already?" Sam rummaged through G's bag. "You don't even have swim trunks."

"I don't swim." G pulled his bag away. "We'll be the drunk affectionate couple lost in the storage closets." G smirked at him. "Which means kissing along with the ass grabbing."

Sam huffed. "Just no tongue on the first date."

****

They pretend to stumble down the hallway, Sam letting G hang off him like he was only upright because of Sam. G had patted his ass nearly every step. In retaliation Sam had resorted to sloppily kissing G along his neck. Sam was certain that Kensi was going to razz them about this when she saw the surveillance footage. They bumbled their way from door to door, trying to bump into each one. As they came up on another door it swung open and two goons stepped out. Sam stirred them into the wall next to the door and peeked through the crack made by the door and the door-jam as G wrapped himself around Sam's leg.

"Move along now."

Sam let G bend his head down and they broke apart as the second goon crowded them and made shooing motions. Sam memorized the door's number and they stumbled their way down the hallway while the goons watched them go.

As soon as the door closed on their room, Sam pulled his phone out as G rechecked the whole room. After a quick check-in with Eric, Sam turned towards G, who nodded that they were safe to talk.

"You saw him?"

Sam nodded as he felt around in his bag for the concealed compartment that held his weapon. "We need to move, G. He didn't look good."

"Alive, though?"

"For now." Sam waited for G to get his weapon and they moved quickly back through the maze of hallways.

As they rounded a corner, Sam whirled and grabbed G to him, sidestepping them into a nearby alcove. They kissed as another set of guards passed them, one rolling his eyes at their display. Sam tried to ignore how nice the kisses were becoming. He pushed G away as soon as the sounds of the footsteps faded. They quickly slipped along the wall to the right door. G dropped to his knees to pick the lock and Sam kept G in his peripheral vision as he scanned up and down the hallway.

"Hurry up, G."

"It's a complicated lock, Sam." G shifted his pick and Sam could hear the snick that said the lock had yielded. G shoved the door open and they found Deeks huddled in the far corner. G knelt and started slicing through the ropes binding Deeks' feet. "Sam, you have a handcuff key on you?"

Sam pulled his car keys from his pocket and sort through them for his back up cuff key. "Got it." He bent over Deeks to get at his hands. Sam could see Deeks start to ruse. "Deeks, wake up."

Deeks forced his eyes opened and stared at them. "What?" He groaned as Sam helped him bring his hands around from where they'd been cuffed. "Noooo..."

G took Deeks' chin in a firm hold. "Deeks, we have to go. Wake up just for a little while."

Sam glanced around the room looking for anything that could help, because Deeks wasn't going to be any help. It looked like he'd been badly beaten. Sam found what he was looking for and started grabbing the items he needed. "G."

G looked up and the frown disappeared. "Perfect."

They manhandled Deeks into the laundry bin and covered him with sheets. Sam threw in another layer in case Deeks' blood started soaking through.

"This is only going to work if we can get him out. We'll stick out if we try to be workers."

"Especially since we don't have the uniforms." G stuck his head out of the door and then pulled back in and flipped open his phone. "Eric. I know we don't have a camera on the hallway we're in, but I need the whole camera system down. We found Deeks, but there are too many of Mortsen's people to just walk him out." G glanced at Sam and then down at the laundry cart. "Okay, can you do that?" G nodded and pointed at the cart and moved back towards the door. "Now would be good, Eric."

Sam flinched as the fire alarms started squalling. "Why am I always the one pushing the cart?"

G grinned at him as he opened the door. "You're always going on about being the man in this relationship."

Sam glared at G for a moment and then turned his attention to getting them outside and away from the crowds.

****

As soon as they were far enough away from the noise of the alarms, Sam shoved the cart at G and flipped open his phone. He made a quick call to report seeing guns at the resort. Then he followed G to their car. By silent agreement they weren't going to wait around for the first responders, Sam loaded Deeks wrapped in several sheets into the back seat. G reached in from the other side and helped buckle Deeks in. Sam straightened and waited for G to start to close the door on his side.

"He better not bleed on my seats, G."

G smirked at him. "Totally the woman."

Sam huffed and slid into the driver's seat. "Shut up, G."

G just smiled at him so Sam grinned back, just a little bit. G turned partway in his seat to keep an eye on Deeks as Sam drove.

****

Hetty slipped up beside him and Sam suppressed the startle reaction. "Sam."

"Hetty."

She jerked her chin at Deeks' room. "How is he?"

"Bruised. He manged not to break anything. He's got a concussion though."

"Hmmm." Hetty settled into the chair next to Sam. "The call about weapons at the resort resulted in a search that netted several crates of illegal weapons being seized." She gave him that look that said she knew exactly what he'd done.

"Deeks should get the credit."

She smiled. "Indeed." She rose and patted him on the shoulder. "You should take Mr. Callen home, Sam."

Sam nodded and followed Hetty into Deeks' room. He was still unconscious. Kensi was hovering in the seat next to the bed and G was near the window watching over them. Hetty stepped up beside Kensi and quietly spoke to her as Sam caught G's attention and jerked his head towards the door. G touched Kensi's shoulder and Deek's blanket covered feet on his way past.

Sam let G get half a step ahead and settled his hand at the small of G's back. "Good job with the fire alarm."

G turned his head just enough to eye him. "Eric was the one to make it actually seem like there was a fire."

"Your idea though." Sam smiled because G wasn't protesting his touch.

"True." G stepped into the elevator and turned as Sam hit the button to take them down. "What do you want?"

Sam raised his eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

G tilted his head. "Sam."

"G." Sam smirked and lead the way out the hospital. It was good to let G sweat sometimes. As G turned to wink at him, Sam decided he could wait until G's house to pounce on him; maybe.


End file.
